The Misfits Love
by beyonceae
Summary: Another story about Kingsley and Sky except in a different light. Jack and Mimi are bonded. While Sky is try to protect her child from the lurking dangers. Oliver has gained fame and has his own problems. What will become of the characters Declaimer: the characters are Melissa De la Cruz's and not mine
1. Because of Brooklyn

"Mr. Martin there is unannounced guest here" my assistant said over the intercom

"Please send her in" I ordered

Whoever was able to make it pass Bertha the Front office manager was worth seeing. And the girl who swooped in seconds later was worth seeing. Her raven hair was tangled and in a sloppy pony tail. Her blue eyes were puffy as well as bloodshot. And she by the looks of her cloths she looks like probably hadn't slept in months. What was most unnerving about her was the blanket she carried and the little legs that were peeking out.

"Kingsley I need your help" her voice was cracked and weak

* * *

Schuler

The man in front of me was suave in his slick black suit and looked like he has gotten more handsome with age while I just grew more helpless. His hair was almond colored hair was gelled back bringing attention to his coal black eyes. But I wasn't here to stare at his god like features. I was here for his help. _They_ are after her and Mimi and Jack are not making it any better by refusing to help me. And neither was Oliver who was too busy with screen writing and books to even give me the time of day. I can't believe how cold they have both gotten, Jack not willing to care for his own child, and Oliver kicking me out his house after telling me to go to hell.

"Of course I'll be glad to help but with what exactly" he asked curiously staring at the bundle I had in my arms

"The silver bloods are after" I glanced down at my daughter and Mimi has convinced Charles that she is the sole reason they are thriving to bring _him_ back to existence"

"So what do you need me to do" he raised an eyebrow

"Help me prove to them that she isn't a danger" I responded "She is only four and I can't stand the thought of them ripping her away from me now especially when I have grown so attached"

He furrowed his eyebrows and spun around in this chair. I could hair the bings of the keys his phone made has he typed. I really hope he can he help but he probably won't once he found out what it has to take to prove that she is no danger. Trying tricking such a powerful clan is suicide.

"Well Ms. Van Allen based on the information I know on the silver bloods spell' he spun around to face me "To bring Lucifer back from the dead you need a vessel. That vessel must have the blood of an archangel and blue blood. The child has those two criteria's"

I nodded in agreement already knowing since my father explained the spell to me countless of times.

'So I understand that's why the silver bloods are after your child" he spoke with confidence his accent heavy and fluent "The only way they won't find her of interest to their plan is if she shared the same blood type has them"

"So you understand what I am asking of you' I locked eyes with him searching for hope but they were unreadable.

"You want me to prove to the Committee that the child is mine and not Jacks"

I nodded. Thank god I didn't have to explain. The task is going to be hard since I told Jack and Madeline that the child is his and showed him a paternity test. He still denied her.

"I will help you" he smiled

I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally I don't have to worry about Brooklyn being in danger anymore. Maybe those damn silver bloods will stop following me. I had to travel under a fake name since leaving Australia after finding out that they were keeping tabs on me.

"But Ms. Van Allen, no one will believe it if they knew you were with Jack at the time" he brought me back to reality and out of my thoughts

"So what do you suggest I do?" I asked

'Well become Mrs. Martin of coarse" he said it like it was one of the most obvious things in the world

I gripped my daughter sleeping body for support, because I felt my legs start to wobble under the impact of his words. Marrying Kingsley Martin would be suicide. As if running from the devil spawns wasn't enough.

* * *

Mimi

I flipped through the pages of US Weekly staring at some of my pictures. I was yet again crowned best dressed. This should have brought up my mood. But nothing has since Kingsley kicked me out. After he did I came straight back to my husband's arms. He welcomed me with open arms clue less of where I have been. He showered with gifts and told me how he missed me. But he was out the door a day later and back in the offices of Force Towers running the business with Charles.

I was actually happy when he left. Because being bonded was not all it cracked up to be. I enjoyed being at Jacks side but he was too worried about work to fully pay attention to my needs, the way Kinsley did. But that was all over now, since I turned down his proposal.

*_Flashback_

_"Are you kidding me" he roared_

_"Do you really think I can marry you, I am bonded" I exclaimed, and buttoned my shirt_

_'That did stop you from sleeping wit" he grumbled_

_"That's different" I hissed "Marriage and sex are two different thing_

_"I am tired of all this sneaking around and secret visits" he replied, frustrated _

_"You made this agreement months ago" I through my arm up, sharing his frustration "If anyone should be tired it should be me"_

_"If you don't accept this ring Mimi I am moving" _

_"That's exactly what you need to do" I agreed "Find a cover so you won't have to worry about me so much'_

_"Get out Madeline Force" he barked at me. I flinched at his tone_

_"Are you doing what I think you" I slide into my skirt and glared at him_

_"You obviously don't want to be with me so leave" he pointed the door "And don't let me call security for your ass"_

It's not fair. How did he honestly expect me to just leave Jack for him? They did have share things in common to build a relationship on but being with him would tarnish everything I worked. And it's not like it mattered anymore. After their little scene hours later People magazine published a story about him and his new model mistress. It was one of his cooping I have been telling myself since I saw the spread. Because I knew that he could never replace me.

* * *

Schuler

It only took the signing a few sheets down at the court house and second for Kinsley to slip the ring on my finger before I was Ms. Martin. It's surprising to know that he is carries around this humongous rock around in his pocket. It must be worth millions. I stared down at the black diamond surrounded by rubies. It was a perfect fit and twinkled every time light hit it. When the judged saw it she was rendered speechless and when Brooklyn woke up from her nap she couldn't stop playing with it.

"Thank you Kingsley this truly means a lot" I told him

He looked up from his phone and smiled. Then he looked at Brooklyn yet again covered in the blanket.

"Thank you for making an honest man out of me" he chuckled and stared at his ring "I have to drop you off at the compound so I can head back to work but I will see you tonight for dinner"

"Excuse me" I snapped startled

"You didn't expect me just to let you free did you" he said surprised "The deal is only half finish; I need to forge some type of document proving she is mine then assemble a case. Plus you are not safe and in the best predicament to take care of yourself or that child"

"I can't let you do that Kinsley' my tone softens "I already asked enough of you already"

"Nonsense Sky, you will be staying with me until this problem is cleared up" he reassured me "Plus the staff is already waiting for your arrival"

And just like that the discussion was close. I was going back to his home to put up the façade of a wife. It shouldn't be hard I already had the ring but what about the question I will be bombarded with and Kinsley isn't a saint. I am aware of all the flock of women he has been with. And so does the rest of world due to Daily News. Maybe this wasn't going to be so easy after all.

"Sky we are here" he nudged me

The driver open the door and I step out carefully so I wouldn't wake Brooklyn. In front of me was a huge house or mansion even. Surrounded by trees, the bricks had vines laced on them and you could see figures in the window. The door was swung open and woman raced out her blonde hair flying with. She was trailed by two women in maid uniforms. When she reached us she embraced Kingsley and stared at me with giddiness. Her eyes were green and she had the figure of a model.

"Hi I am Emily the head housekeeper and the douche bags cycle sister' she introduced herself excitingly "You must be Sky"

I shook my head yes afraid I will say anything that might blow out her happiness.

"Follow me' she said and began for door she just came out of. Once we were inside she led me to my room but it was more like a suite. With a sitting room, huge empty closet and bedroom way bigger than the one I had the Force town house. After showing I me around the room she left me in the vast space.

I place Brooklyn on the bed and tucked her in. Brush her silky hair out of the way, god she is beautiful and favors Jack so much. She had his eyes as well as his nose. Then there was her persistence which she would never in a million years get from me.

"A chest of cloths is being sent up for you both" I heard my husband's voice from the doorway "The she witch picked them out so they may not be your style, I will be back around nine for our dinner"

"Thank you" I turned around and thanked him again. My blue eyes meeting his, they expose is nervousness.

"While I am gone you can do as you please, maybe add some art to walls change the interior design after all you this is now your house and you have half of everything" with those last few words he walked out. Leaving me permission to do as I pleased in a very big house.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed what you read and write a review I would enjoy your feedback


	2. When she drinks

Thank you ScottishFever for reviewing. I hope everyone has a happy holiday.

* * *

I was standing at the bar drinking a beer and martini. There is no way I was going to go through this night sober. I needed something to numb the longing of returning home to my daughter or the longing to be anywhere else but here. It felt like everyone is staring at me. Everyone was probably staring at me. Ever since Kingsley pointed me out in that damn speech, it feels like every pair of eyes are on me. The pair of eyes that were most disturbing was Jacks. How did he end up in England anyway? I get that this ceremony and he was supposed to get an award which he lost to Kingsley and his partner Sam but couldn't he just have stayed home. I don't want to deal with him or his wife. Who has been glaring at me since she laid eyes on me.

"Well Schuler Van Allen or is Martin" I heard a husky from behind

"What do you want Jack" I groaned annoyed, this is the second time he tried to talk to me

"Just wanted to check on you" his eyes went straight to my slightly exposed chest "See you have found another man"

I just stared at him. Maybe drinking wasn't the best idea because I just might say the wrong thing person. Jack defiantly was that person.

"How about you go terrorize your wife" I sneered

"She's too busy flirting with your husband' he glared

I spun around to see that Mimi was indeed flirting with Kingsley. Her green eyes mischievous just like her brother. I wasn't upset our marriage was fake. But he did it so shamelessly that one couldn't help but if there was something going on between the two.

I turned back to Jack and narrowed my blue eyes slightly "Don't act like you didn't know she was a whore"

His face twisted in disgust at my words. I just smiled and downed my beer. I pulled the clip that was holding my hair up out and through it on the floor. I walked away from Jack. I thought he was so beautiful when I saw him in New York. He finally gotten around to getting hair cuts which brought out his sea green eyes, the same eyes that my daughter adopted. There was sometime of relief that make with what I just did. It was like a cliché. He angered her and now she angered him. I grabbed champagne from a passing waiter. I walked to the windows on the far side of the room and looked out to a vast park. It was his fault I was in this damn situation. Why I got pregnant, why I was protecting my child from silver bloods and in a fake marriage. He has some nerve thinking he can talk to me any type of way. I saw a shadow reflect a female figure beside me. It was either Emily or one of these males' wives who have nothing better to do than talk about Botox, one of them even asked me if I got implants which I denied. But I refuse to turn around to find out who it is.

"You look glum" Emily slide beside me

"I just want to go home to my daughter" I huffed sipping my champagne

"What happen to your hair" she asked worried

"It wasn't my style' I shrugged

"I like it better like this' she said pulling out a camera from her and snapping a picture of me "It makes you look like a Elizabeth Taylor'

I just shook my head no. Emily put her in a white lace dress by Nina Nguyen, who I knew nothing about. While she dressed in a simple shorts suit with some ridiculous heels I can't believe she can walk in.

I wonder if Brooklyn is still up, even though she isn't supposed to but probably coaxed the nanny into letting her stay up. The staff at the house was so smitten with her. She uses this to her advantage. She showed more traits of Jack more and more every day.

"You know you are causing quite a stir in that dress' a male voice broke my thoughts

"I guess" I finished the champagne with a one last gulp, knowing exactly who it was.

'You seem out of sorts" he said worried

"Well given the fact that I was force to come here, then I have to seat in a room with my ex and his slutty wife whom you are slobbering over every second" I snapped "Of course I am out of sorts dear husband"

I could feel his eyes burn into the side of face but I refuse to turn around. I just glared at the open space outside the window.

'The sooner I get out of this marriage the better' I spat. Then I pulled off the ring and handed it to him. Push past the crowd that formed. Once I was outside I ripped the necklace that he gave me to wear from around my neck and tossed it on the floor. I was grateful for his help with Brooklyn but this façade just makes the situation harder and harder to endure.

* * *

The next day

Kingsley

"Trouble in paradise the newlywed Martins are having a rocky start. Source say the two were seen arguing last night at the' Partner in Care for the World". It is said that Schuler told him she wanted out of the marriage. Sources say the cause of the argument came from Kingsley flirting with his old Lover Mimi whose husband was also in attendance. How could they already be having problems when just a few days ago they were seen leaving a restaurant happily after a dinner with Kingsley mother. If they do divorce what will happen to all that money as well as the daughter the world has yet to see. Our advice to you Sky, is you can lead a horse to water but you cannot make the horse drink the water"

"Mimi please turn that off" I groaned , raking my hands through my hair

"I still didn't know why you know why you got married to her anyway' she snickered turning off the television.

"You told me to get a cover and I did just that" I said pull the blankets up further on my torso

"Yeah you could have married a ragged human' she rolled her eyes

I don't even know why I let her back in the house. She is a part of the whole reason I had the fall out with Sky. But for some reason I just couldn't leave her on the door step. Some husbands would tell their ex's to fuck off but this marriage was fake. And after the way Schuler acted I really needed a way to relieve the stress which is where sex with Mimi came in. Besides how could I turn down those seductive green eyes? But through it all I kept think of the angry glint in her eyes and the ring she placed in hands just kept popping in my head.

I heard a loud knock on the door. The maids are not allowed up here. So there was only one person that could be. And there was no way it was Sky.

"Kingsley I know you are in here' I heard a high pitch voice

Damn I forgot I am supposed to take her to the zoo.

"Get rid of her" Mimi hissed pulling the cover above her exposed chest

"I can't" I hissed 'Hide now"

She groaned but got up and went to the bathroom. I pull on my pants from last night and a robe. I walked to the door and opened it to reveal a very unhappy Brooklyn. She had her raven hair brushed up in slick pony tail. A Chanel sweater I got custom made for her and a bright orange frilly skirt and green flats. She was no doubt dressed by Emily.

"You said be ready by eight' she glared up at me "its eight thirty'

"Just give me a minute" I told her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Make sure you shower' she skipped away.

I close the door and went to the bathroom. Mimi had a towel wrapped around her naked body and was sitting on the toilet. I undressed and got in the shower.

'That is defiantly Jacks child' I heard her say. I could see her get up and throw the towel aside through the shower glass door. I could see her approaching the door. She came in the shower. I could tell I wasn't going to get clean.

* * *

Schuler

'Mommy you have to go' Brooklyn whined. She was currently seated on top of my stomach. Fully clothed and ready for the day.

'But honey I don't want to go" I moaned

I felt awful for the things I said to Kingsley and the whole morning I have been staring at my ring finger. It felt wrong with the diamond.

"It's not fair you're willing to go out with everyone except your own child" she grumbled. Then she crossed her arm, pouted then glared at me. And just like that I had to go to the zoo.

"Fine I'll go' she jumped off me and onto the floor "But you have to choose my outfit, inform Emily that she will be coming us its mandatory and tell Emily to instruct Sam that he will be coming along too"

She skipped off into my walk in closet. I gather the sheets around my naked body and walked to the bathroom. When I got home last night I stripped myself of everything and throw them into the fire then climbed straight into bed. There is no doubt Emily will bite my head of once she finds out but she did witness our fight from last night so hopefully she can understand.

Kingsley

After our shower Mimi snuck out the house. I made my way downstairs where a little Brooklyn informed me that her mother was coming. I was pretty sure it was only supposed to be us two but yet again Schuler and Brooklyn are quite close and it toke a lot of work to get Sky away from her daughter last night to attend the ceremony with me.

"Where is she" the little girl was tapping her foot impatiently

"I would love to know the same thing too" Emily mumbled. Then toke a sip of her drink. She was bare face. Which revealed her sleepless hazel eyes then there was her hairy which was for the first time in many years ratty. Looks like Brooklyn is making this a family affair. Minutes later we heard a knock at the door. I opened it, revealing my best friend and collogue. He had bed hair and his brown eyes were weary. He pushed past me and grabbed the coffee from Emily taking a big gulp from it and giving it back to her. She glowered at him almost livid.

'Great you are all here lets go" Schuler came down the stairs dressed and ready to go. She grabbed Brooklyn's hand they walked outside to the awaiting car. We followed behind them and climbed into the car. Everyone sat very from each other as much space as the Cadillac allowed. Brooklyn nuzzled into her mother's lap and had her head propped on her shoulder. Sky placed a hand around her daughter. The scene was so heartwarming. It is really sad they are in this situation.

"Mommy, I read in a magazine that you and Kingsley are getting a divorce and that one of you are going to get custody of me' she began softly 'But I like living in the house with you both he is the only daddy I am ever going to get, so please don't divorce'

Everyone's eyes snapped to the little girl. She just shrugged and pressed herself further into her mother's neck. I wonder how Sky feels about this. Her blue eyes were staring out the window and way from me.

It is true Jack is never in a million years going to want her. He is only pressing for custody so he can turn her over to the committee. I wasn't going to let that happen. Jack toke everything from me. And in the few days I had Brooklyn around, she had grown on me. I surrounded to all her demands. So there was no way in hell I was just going to let Jack just take her away.

* * *

At Chester Zoo

Sky

Once we pulled up in front of the zoo. Brooklyn swung the door open and ran out. We all bustled after her. She was standing at the entrance. A few people heads turned in our directions. They know doubt recognize us since our face as been plastered everywhere.

"I want to see the Giraffes first please mommy" she begged grabbing my hand

'Of course" I complied

Kingsley paid for the tickets and we ushered to she giraffes. Brooklyn's excitement wasn't calm after seeing the species. She had us everywhere, from the zebras to the camels which she got a chance to ride. She even feed the lions. By the time we were walking by the pond three hours later my feet were soar. Loafer was definitely not the best choice since I was going to be out with my little hyper genic child. Shame on me for choosing fashion over instinct. Speaking of her she ran ahead of Kingsley and I with Emily and Sam with her.

This was the best time to apologies since we were alone.

"Kingsley I am sorry about the way I acted last night, it was uncalled for and I am ashamed of acting out like that especially since you are helping me with a this problem" I apologized

"No Sky it was wrong of me to allow you to exist in that atmosphere and then leave you alone to flirt with someone else wife' he said matter a factly "and about what Brooklyn said I would like you to stay Mrs. Martin'

He grabbed my hands. His were quite warm and soothing. We stopped walking and stared at each other, Blue meeting Black.

"I enjoy having you both around and I am pretty sure if I let you go now your problem won't get solved and my mother will skin me alive' he said jokingly

I laughed with him. After the dinner with his mother it was quite clear that she toke a sudden liking towards me. She even demanded two more grandchildren. Even though she knew the circumstances of our marriage she found me the best suitor for her son. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the ring. He slipped it back on my finger and kissed me on the cheek.

'Let's go before she bribes someone into letting her swim with the sharks" I said

He put a hand around my shoulder and we walked in the direction Brooklyn went. I was suddenly aware of the fact that people were snapping pictures of us. It wasn't bothering me much but made the sensation to find my daughter heighten god knows if other people ambush her like the way they did when we went out for dinner. I don't know what I will do. So for comfort I placed my head on Kingsley shoulder and we walked in silence.


	3. A little bit of the truth

Thank you .Lunacii,Jeanette,ScottishFever,for reviewing and all those who read. Here another chapter enjoy and feel free to share feedback.

I can't believe I was specking to Trinity of all people about my sour personal life. Actually I can believe it a little, she is the only one I know right know housing a head screwed on right. Charles was way too busy hiding from Allegra, Mimi is disappearing more than often and just when I thought to look to Oliver I find out that he trying to save Bliss from a relapse. I'm kind of glad I'm not the only one going through rough patches. But it makes it hard to find someone lean on.

"Honestly Jack I taught you better" she chuckled her eyes were slimming over the article about Brooklyn:

"Van Allen + Martin = Force"

I personally thought the article was a bit funny but when Mimi saw it she almost combusted but I came to find out moments later that she gave the media a tip off that Brooklyn was not Kingsley, through her angry hissy fit. My father was proud that I came forward as the biological father and he thinks we could gain some leverage.

"Trinity it was hard to pay attention to your teaching between lacrosse practice and those lousy galas" I shot back.

I hated that sport and much rather played baseball instead but she insisted it would look better on her high school application.

She glared at me "Those lacrosse practices and lousy galas got you into Yale" she rolled her eyes, and placed the newspaper on the glass table and stared out to the lake.

Trinity moved out of the house after she found Allegra fooling around Charles and she now she resides in the Poconos on her lake front house, where she blogs about the political and business world and wears yoga pants. Quite the opposite of her party organizing job and extravagant spending.

I have tried time and time again to persuade her back to the city life but she always argues of her being content in her new life.

"She is quite the looker and her eyes sparkle with mischief just like yours when you were her age' she said flipping through a photo album of my daughter.

Schuler has been sending pictures of her for years and every time Mimi thinks I burn them I actually add them to the photo album. I look at the pictures every night and regret time and time again how I let those two slip out my fingers.

"I'm trying to fix things up but I highly doubt I will gain custody of her" I groaned frustrated.

If I only I accepted her as mine. I wouldn't be in this position. But I know it would kill Mimi. She has been trying to get pregnant for years and I know she is jealous of what Schuler could create and she couldn't. Since she is my wife I have to stand beside and put her above everything else even if it kills me.

"I hope you don't think gaining custody of the child will be water under the bride" her voice snapped me back to reality "I was lawyer before I married Charles and if there is one thing I know it is that you are going about this the wrong way"

I raised an eyebrow at her statement

"Kingsley no doubt has the best legal team and they will squash you darling" she smiled "Schuler will defiantly win the case"

"So what do you suggest I do?"

Brooklyn is already four and I don't want her to turn five and I am not in her life. I'll never forgive my self if I end up like Charles.

"Play the compassion card, I know you still love that girl and when she wins I can guarantee you won't even get an invitation to the child's Harvard graduation"

Talk about harsh

"The best thing for you do my dear son" she started "is to play nice and lose the case, you two love each other and I am sure you will come to an agreement outside of court"

If that's what it takes to seem my child then I will do it

Schuler

So basically your telling me that this Benjamin guy is my bio dad but he doesn't want me so now Kingsley is legally my father because of your marriage" she stated then took a bite of her brownie. She smiled as she chewed

"Yes I nodded, I was happy that she was smiling it's been a first since she found out that Kingsley wasn't her birth father.

I have grown tired of her curiosity and impatience. Every child deserves to know their parents and I know when I was growing up I wanted nothing more to be tucked in to bed by my mother. But that wish never came true since she has been in a coma. Only visiting me in my dreams, throwing obstacles at my head and task she never got to fulfill. In a way I was like her under study, always there for back up.

The problem is Bliss always was the glory child. She was an abomination and was praised for it. She was born into a successful home with a figure that pushed her past most of her classmates. And even though she was the morning stars child I was always frowned upon. I only got fair treatment when a duty needed to be fulfilled.

"Well I am totally fine with it" she said and toke a sip from the glass of milk. She took another brownie from the tray and dipped it into her milk. This was habit was recently developed. It reminds me of how Jack likes to dip is French fries in ice cream.

"Thanks for telling me mom" she rose from her bed bench and walked out her room.

The room is a baby blue space with her bed atop above marble and pillared stairs. There were silk screen printing her favorite Disney princesses on the wall. Opposite her head was a boudoir covered by expensive lotions and perfume. In front the bed is wall that houses a fire place and above it is a picture of her favorite designer Coco Chanel in black and white, the painting also turns in a flat screen. How she came to like designer clothing I am going to blame on Emily. Because I honestly I don't care if the label says Guess or Givenchy. But if I ever said that out loud Emily would kill me.

I picked up the brownies and milk and left the room. I closed the door behind and made way for the kitchen.

"Well now that you have given her and explanation where is mines" I heard from behind me, I was about to round the staircase.

I gripped the tray tightly a sudden fear shooting through me. "You were ease dropping on my private conversation with my daughter"

"I didn't mean to" she defended herself "Some people from that party you went to sent over some gifts for Brooklyn and I want to take them up to her room but"

She didn't continue after that. Of course I was going to have to tell his sister. She plays a huge factor in our stay here and keeping a secret like this from her would be unjust. Even though I was hoping the paternity of my daughter was kept a private.

"Fine Emily you want to know the truth she isn't Kingsley's" I confessed and rounding the staircase and made my way to the kitchen. I heard her foot steps behind me her heels made a scurrying click clack.

Ha I bet if she didn't wear those blasted shoes all the time she would actually be able to catch up.

"That's not all Sky I heard you say something about Jack Force, isn't he married to that heiress" she called from behind me curiously

"Yes he is" I didn't stop to continue the conversation I walked into the kitchen and shot the glass doors then placed the tray on the island. Emily came in moments later and shot the door behind her.

"I am not leaving without and explanation" she glared; this might be the first time I saw her upset.

"Fine seat down" I huffed defeated.

She did as she was told "A few years ago I ran away from home heartbroken to my father. Madeline had told me she and Jack were getting bonded and my presence was no longer needed. My father and his wife took me in with open arms. They sent me to school, got me a job and the whole nine yards. They were the parents I always wanted. One night on the college campus I was in my dorm room studying and Jack came in. I have no idea how he found me but he did. He confessed his feeling and like the fool I was I believed him and …"

"Eww details are not needed!" she shuddered cutting me off

"Well the next morning I woke and found a letter on my night stand. He told me about how he is getting bonded in a few hours and how we could never be together. I felt like a fool but not as much when I found out I was carrying his child. I informed him and he denied and told me I was trying to ruin his marriage. I left it at that and carried her those several months. Granted I hated her for a while. She took my whole life away, I had a bright future in front of me and she was just a reminder of my nasty past. But I didn't have it in me to not raise her. I couldn't be like my mother, when she was born I sent him pictures. He demanded a paternity test and I got it. He was hysterical when he found out that he was the father. He told me he wanted nothing to do with us. He was building a family with his wife. I left it at that I continued to send pictures as she age and other things

"One day I got a letter demanding me hand her over, it was from the silver bloods. They wanted her for some spell but I refused to give her up. The audacity they had to even explain their need for my child was ridiculous; I thought it was a joke at first. Come to find out I was being followed and closely watched. I fled Australia; I couldn't bring any harm to my family. I went to the US hoping to get Jacks help but he refused which brought me here"

I breathed a sigh of relief. This was the same story I gave Kingsley and his mother except far less details.

"That explains why you guys aren't so touchy feely or sleep in the room" she snapped her fingers' "And why that blonde chick is upstairs"

"Excuse me" I turned around to face her

"You didn't know" she raised an eyebrow obviously surprised

"No I didn't" I left the kitchen and ran up to Kingsley's room I through the doors without knocking and sure enough Mimi was sleeping in the king sized bed. Her hair was tussled and she actually looked nice.

I shook my head in disbelief. Jack basically disowned his child for a wife who is sneaking around with another man, a man whose ring I am wearing. I can't believe Kingsley how could he sleep with another man's wife? How could he sleep with someone else and he is married? Regardless of the terms the marriage is under. Or the fact that he has always had it out for Jack. Does respect mean anything to these people? And it wasn't fully Kingsley fault all those times I was accused of being a slut here she. Right in a position I once was.

My how the table can turn.

I walked out the door and slammed the door behind me. I wasn't even going to go back in the kitchen to face Emily that would be humiliating. I walked down stairs to my room. The computer situated right by the window, monitor was blinking. I walked over to it and opened up a tab. Sure enough it was an email alert. I received 3. I opened up the inbox, one from Partners in Care Child Services, Oliver and Jack. What could all these people want? Especially Jack.

I opened the email from Oliver first _Please call me now_

I rushed over to the bed and grabbed my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello Schuler" I heard a masculine voice through the phone

"Oliver, what's the matter?" I asked worried

Kingsley

"So she is having flash backs?" I asked again to make sure I heard him clearly

"Yes, she has been blabbering on and on about pregnancy, rituals, drugs and all types of crazy stuff" Oliver answered

"Sounds pretty messed up I can't believe her own father just used her and discarded her like that" I ran my hands through my hair flustered at the news Oliver just gave me.

It seems he found Bliss at a bar one day. She was pretty torn up due to drinking and drugs. It seems Isabelle used her and tossed her aside once she was finish. Oliver has been trying to nurse her back to health but it seems every time she starts to get better, she under goes horrible flashback. Which is aunt says is taking a toll on her health. If she gets healthy we can get some good facts out of her.

"I know so what should I do about her" he asked

"Well you are most defiantly not telling your Charles about this, I need you to monitor and nurse her back to health maybe then we can get some real answers from her" I answered

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the past year or so" he snapped

I hung up on him after that. I have no means in trying to argue with Presley after all he is the one that called me. I turned my attention back to the case in front of me. It seems Jack has come forward as the father and his trying to get in contact with Brooklyn. That I won't allow, he had his chance and it's a little too late for him to try to play daddy.

"Kingsley I am leaving" I heard Mimi call from the door way of my office

For the past week or so she has been staying at my house. As far as I know Jack thinks she is at a retreat in Venice. When will she ever tire of the excuses and finally tell him the truth.

"Have a safe trip" I called to her

When I heard the door slam I turned my attention back to the papers in front of me. My lawyers have informed me that there is no need to worry we have enough evidence to get full custody of the child. Jack was going down.

I picked up the house phone that rested on my desk and called Emily "Kingsley I am doing early Christmas shopping"

"Are you kidding me it's September"

"O gosh what do you want from my life" I could practically see her rolling her eyes

"Where is Schuler and Brooklyn" I said getting to the point

I haven't seen Schuler much between work and fooling in the room with Mimi. She is really starting to where on me. She has taken me up on my offer. I came home one day to find one of my storage closest turned into a studio. The floor was covered in newspaper and the walls had a few portraits on them. Schuler had her back towards me and was sitting at an easel humming as she painted the backyard. When she finally realized my presence she spun around and genuinely smiled. With the paint crush in the hand which had her wedding ring and a paint in the other hand. She was a vision

"They went to check out some schools for Brooklyn to attend" she answered

"OK thanks sis"

I hung up the house phone

Of course I gave her a file of schools she should look at for Brooklyn. Brooklyn wasn't happy about going to school without her cousins. She stated over and over how she was content with the tutor I hired to keep her education up to date. But based on the way I heard her and Alonzo argue she was not the least bit satisfied with his awarding wining teaching style.

Ring

"Hello" I snapped

"I forgot to mention she knows about that Mimi girl sneaking around the house" said hurriedly


	4. Chapter 4- Cheat

Thank you foreverbass and ScottishFever for reviewing and those of you who read this story so far. I am so sorry for the very long overdue update but I have been suffering writers block and needed a dose of inspiration. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"Okay sweetie why don't you tell me the problem is?" I asked the nine year old girl in front of me

Eva Maria was my first child I got to work with. Of course this is my first case and my boss told me I had to get a case no one else wanted to take. So here I am debating paternity with a reluctant child.

"My mum isn't my mum" she glared

"How could you say that?" I rubbed my temples and leaned forward

"I got a letter" she shrugged

"Can I see that letter please" I asked politely

The child's chocolate hair swished as she spun around to the back of the chair to dig in her book bag. She pulled out a letter and placed it on the table.

I picked it up and opened, there was a small sheet of paper on the inside. The paper held an address and a password.

"This is an address" I huffed frustrated

"Yup and my mother is at that address, you can check"

Okay this was not the scared little girl on the phone I spoke too. That girl gave me every reason to remove her from the home she is now in. But after I reviewed a few files which exhibit the perfect household she lives in. Her parents have standard jobs, she has siblings and she gets good grades and as far as the doctor knows her parents never laid a finger on her. And now that I am sitting in front of her she is giving me every reason to make sure she stays in her home. And maybe suggest her to therapy.

"As far as I know there is nothing wrong with the household you are currently in but if you are so relentless on me checking this address I will" I snapped back to the focus in front of me.

The child got up and left the conference room. I could see her trying to brush off her parent's worries. They looked up towards me. And I motioned for them to join me. They quickly came inside the room leaving there daughter in the hallway at the water fountain.

"So are you taking her?" the father ask wrapping his hands around his wife

"Mrs. and Mr. Johansson your home is very stable and you have given me no reason to remove the child" then I cleared my throat "But she is at the stage in her life where she begins to wonder. It is only a matter of time before you have to tell her she is adopted"

"Mrs. Martin she is only nine" the mother gripped her husband's hand

Ms. Johansson was a tall blonde with amber eyes. The exact opposite Eva's gray ones.

"It's either that or more visits to my office" I tucked a loose hair behind my ear "My advice is wait until my boss dismisses this case"

"Thank you" They said in union. The couple rose and left the room. They toke their daughter hands and walked hand in hand to the elevator.

The clock on the wall began to ding. It was signaling four in the afternoon. This is the time case workers like me get off.

Time for my own trouble, I grabbed my bag off the table and left the conference room. I made my way to the clock and clocked out. Then I grabbed my manila folder and left the offices.

I was aware of the eyes on me as I walked to the elevator. It was my first time doing this line of work. It isn't my dream career I wanted to be doctor but that dream was flushed away once I got pregnant with Brooklyn. I guess being a social worker is still good; I still get to make peoples life better. And a job is better than no job at all.

But thank god I am not working on the top floor. Where the social workers handle all the high profile cases. Who knew so many rich children were unhappy!

I rode the elevator down to the first floor then left the building. Outside the SUV awaited to deliver me safely back home. Thank god I didn't have to catch a taxi or drive because the city traffic is crazy.

I walked to the car and hopped into the back.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Martin" the driver greeted

"Good afternoon" I replied

"Anywhere special before we head home?" He asked

"The supermarket would be great" I answered with a smile

After my experience with the vanilla nut cookie, that wasn't even a cookie. It was tiny nuts which had no flavor and was coated in vanilla. I am in dire need of food.

At the Martin Home

I opened the door with my keys and walked in my hands packed with grocery

"Brooklyn my darling, dearest where are you?" I called then walked into the kitchen.

I heard quick footsteps come in from the direction so I placed the groceries on the counter top. And waited for Brooklyn to bustle into the kitchen with my arms wide open.

"Hi honey" I scooped up the child and gave her a big hug "I got a special lunch planned with ..."

I stopped when I saw a little brunette arrive in the kitchen. It was Salma Hayek's daughter. The little girl Brooklyn when we looking at schools.

"Valentina"

"Hi Mrs. Martin" she greeted pulling out a seat at the island

"How did you get here" I raised an eyebrow

"Mr. Martin" she smiled

"But I could off sworn your parents said you guys were headed for the states" I recalled

Selma did say that her family was headed back to the U.S. . Not only did they want to check on the house that she and her husband have in trust for their daughter. But she has movie she is working on. So how Valentina is here is beyond me.

"Of course they are but I didn't want to go so they let me stay with you guys" she shrugged

"When will your parents be back?" I placed Brooklyn on the floor

"Daddy will be back next week"

"Well there is always room in this enormous house" I dropped the topic.

And if Kingsley just let her stay, I might as well.

I turned my attention to the groceries in front of me. I toke out all the food I brought and looked for the pots. It's a shame that while I am here I never cooked a meal.

"Mommy those ingredients are for breakfast not lunch" Brooklyn pointed out

"Well we are having breakfast for lunch today" I explained

"Is that healthy?" Valentina raised an eyebrow curiously

"I don't think so but you must take risk in life" I shrugged and started a fire on the stove "Now you two stop asking so many questions and come help me cook"

"Yay" they both cheered and ran over

After the food was made

The three of us were seated in the dining room having a candle light lunch. The candles were a little much but Brooklyn insisted. The two sat at the end of the table totally ignored me they were talking about the new Disney channel shows. They still had pancake mix in their hair from the fight they had just a while ago. And my hair had strawberry jam in it from trying to break the fight up.

"Are you guys eating without me" Emily came in the room with a magazine under her arm

"Sorry I didn't know you were home" I apologized

Unlike most days today she wasn't dressed to perfection. Her hair was in rollers and she had on a bathrobe with bunny slippers on.

"I am always home this is where I work" she toke a seat next to me "Are you guys eating breakfast at this time in the afternoon"

The girls nodded happily. Some of the pancake mix flew out of their head. Emily got up and went and left the room.

"So Sky today is our committee's ball lunch in will you be attending" she asked returning to the table with some of the leftovers from our cooking.

"I have work tomorrow" I pointed out

"Oh come on everyone will be expecting you to be there" she urged taking a bite of the bacon.

* * *

Kingsley

I opened the double doors and walked into her room. I walked past the seating room and into her bedroom space. I expected to find her in the mirror checking for any flaws in dress I bought for her to where but instead she was on the bed in a t shirt which presented cleavage and yoga pants looking at her laptop screen.

"What are you doing?" I asked crossing my arms.

She looked up and half smiled "Doing some research for work tomorrow"

"Why aren't you dressed?" I asked getting to the point

"Because I have **work** tomorrow" this time she emphasis work in the sentence, like I didn't hear her the first time

"Did Emily not inform you of the lunch in for the ball" I furrowed my brows

I know Emily told Schuler because if she told Schuler about Mimi and she most likely would tell her about the lunch. After all I know nothing excites Emily more than playing dress up with Sky.

"I'm sorry I can't make it Kingsley" she then looked back down at her laptop

"Everyone is expecting you to be there" I ran a hand through my hair "Is this about Mimi"

"Of course not" she kept her blue eyes on the laptop screen.

"So why aren't you coming" I pushed the matter

"I just don't want to go the last time I went to some extravaganza with you I was terribly embarrassed"

"This is about Mimi" I snapped my fingers "I don't see how it is any of your business Schuler I agreed to marry you so I can help save your child not for you to play wife.

Saying this was a complete contradiction since I am trying to coax her to attend this event with me to play the role of a happy wife.

"Well I am sorry if as a woman I don't want to get embarrassed because no matter the terms of our marriage people on the outside know we are together and then you run around cheating for the whole world so see it makes me look like bad" She snapped and finally looked up.

"The whole world doesn't know I am sleeping with other women" I I frowned

"And you admit it" she through her hands up in the air in disbelief

"Honestly if you were sleeping with other men I wouldn't feel any way"

"Unlike you Kingsley I don't sleep with everything that has legs" she narrowed her eyes

"Are you calling me a whore?" I asked in disbelief

She slammed the laptop shut and rose from her bed. She walked past me and into the seating room. I will take this as a sign for me to leave.

I straighten my tie and made my way to my room. When I was half up the steps I dug in pockets for my IPhone. After typing in two passwords in called my secretary

"Amanda" I called into the phone

"Yes Mr. Martin" a seductive female voice answered

"Would you mind being my date for the night?" I asked my employee

She was one of my many sex partners'

"Of course " she answered excitingly

"Great I'll send a dress and car to pick you up"

* * *

Schuler

I thought driving in Paris was bad driving through England was a death sentence literally. I almost got hit at least three times. I don't know what made my boss think it was smart to give me a car. Thanks to that little girl Eva I am currently driving into the country side. Looking for this address.

But honestly all I see is trees and rolling hills. This would be a perfect place to build a gateway house or to host a picnic.

I looked down at the letter one more time. Then looked around there is a house up ahead. Maybe that is the address.

I accelerated the car after realizing that I was going super slowly. Once I was in front of the house I got out and checked the address. Well it matched what was on the letter.

I walked up the steps to house and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. I checked the knob and the door creaked open. I toke a careful step inside.

"What the hell!" I whispered surprised

The house was large space with dead women thrown around. I walked further into the room. The women looked to have been pregnant due to the swollen bellies. One of them hands was raised in the air I walked over to the brunette. She resembled Eva a lot. I pulled up her shirt and saw a red cross on her stomach.

The stink knocked me out of my wonder and began to harassing my nose I rose from the spot I was kneeling and quickly walked out the house, slamming the door shut behind me. I looked around to see if any one saw me enter the house. But there weren't even cars on the street.

Is this a joke? And how did such a little girl come across this place? Because I saw that mark before and it belonged to someone a fourth grader should not come across.

Kingsley

"I said I am almost here Christ Schuler" I looked down at my beeping phone

I pulled up behind a tiny blue car. It held the logo of where Schuler worked. It was in front of a beaten up house.

Speaking of my wife, she was pacing the porch with a worried look. Her face was flushed .

"What happen?" I asked getting out of the car

She simply waved me over and opened the door to the house

I walked up the steps and entered the house

I was shocked at the sight in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble in Paradise

Thank you foreverbass and ScottishFever for reviewing and those of you who read this story and are enjoying it. I am so sorry for not updating but here is a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

"Mrs. Martin, we have arrived at the restaurant" the driver turn towards me and gave me a half smile

I returned the gesture and made my way out the car. As soon as I exited the car I held my head down low so no one would recognize entering the restaurant, but that was kind of hard as I was aware that a large beefy man in black with pudgy hands was guiding me into the eatery.

I entered the restaurant and made my way to the receptionist area. Where a very bored looking brunette was seated.

"I'm for Mr. Martin" I said quietly, I definitely don't need unwanted attention right now

"Of course right this way Mrs." the receptionist exited her spot at the desk and led me to a private room in the back of the restaurant.

I spotted Kingsley chatting with a female I suppose is a waitress. By the way her arm rested on his shoulder I can only guess they were flirting. And like the womanizer my supposed husband was, he just let her touch him.

I strutted over and toke a seat directly across from Kingsley. As soon as I took a seat and placed my purse on the temple, the waitress removed her hand from his shoulder and hastily walked away. Talk about guilt.

"Why am I here?" I spoke up to break the silence

"Because you haven't been home and your child misses you" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Things between me and Kingsley were very tense at this moment as things have been very stressful with this whole discharging Eva case load and dealing with sleeping at night knowing that I was in the same room with women who were impregnated by silver bloods for good knows what.

"That's not possible if she misses me she would have told me" I shot back. I spend immense time with Brooklyn and would never let a job come between us. So if she misses me I would know.

"Why haven't you been home?" he asked quizzdly

"Because I would hate to have to come home and run into one of your mistresses" I smirked as his face dropped at my statement.

"Honestly Skylar" he glared

"It's not like you care" I rolled my eyes as anger began to boil inside me. At first time in Kingsley's household was fine and carefree but now I actually is starting to feel like I am in a relationship with him with all this arguing. "I mean why am I still living in your home I remember you telling me you don't want me playing wife

"Because last week we found a few mothers who were no doubt impregnated by silver bloods and let's not forget that one of those mothers successfully birthed a spawn" he snapped

"I dealt with the child" I ran my hands through my hair which hung on shoulder.

"Oh really" he raised an eyebrow intrigued

"And I sent you all the information I extracted from the child" I said a matter of factly

"You need to come home" he huffed letting out a whoosh of minty air from his mouth. He grabbed the hand that held his stone.

"We need to divorce" I blurted out

I honestly don't know where that came from but neither of us deserves to live so unhappily. He is bachelor and needs to leave the way he wants. And I am more focused on protecting my child more than anything. But this marriage is taking a toll.

"NO" his eyes narrowed and his grip on my eyes tighten

"No" I raised an eyebrow confused.

"Why the hell not we're unhappy" I retorted

"Your daughter will never forgive" he rubbed his temple

"She has a dad"

"Who doesn't want anything to do with her"

"Don't bring that up" I hissed

"It's the truth" he shrugged

I grabbed my bag up from the table.

"I don't us want to be unhappy any longer" I explained "I know the life style you live and I don't fit it"

"Why do you care who I sleep with so much"

"Because I am your wife and no matter the circumstances I deserve some respect" I shook my head in disbelief

"With all these expenses I created for you"

"I am not a gold digger" I screeched

I exited the table and walked to the entrance to the restaurant. The body guard opened the door for me. And we walked out the restaurant; I dug into my bag and pulled out my shades covering my blue eyes. I stood under the canopy as the body guard tried to hail a taxi. Once one pulled I walked over to the car and hopped in.

* * *

Kingsley

I entered the house and untied my tie and then pulled of my shoes and through them aside, one of the maids will retrieve them. I marched up the steps to Skylar's room because our discussion at the restaurant was not complete and like every good business person I intended to finish what I started.

I through the double doors open and entered the room. I walked past the sitting room and into her bedroom where I found my wife placing cloths into a suitcase.

"Where are you going" I said leaning against the door frame

"Home" she signed

"You have no home" I pointed out. She basically packed up her whole life and moved out here. I know she isn't expecting to just run back to Australian.

"I'll make a new life" she shrugged and continued putting cloths into her suitcase

"I won't let you take Brooklyn" I said calmly, this will doubt extract more than a nonchalant response

"Don't bring my child into this" she spun around and her red blood shot eyes were revealed

My heart clenched a little at the sight and to know that I was the reason for it is really heart wrenching.

"Your child is what got us here in the first place" I snarled

She cringed and slammed the suitcase shut and hurled it onto the floor

"I'll let her spend the night because this situation will be very uncomfortable situation to explain but tomorrow I will retrieve her" she said pulling the suitcase handle up.

In the morning

And Skylar kept on her promise because bright and early before the sun raised high in the sky. She had very sleepy child in her arm. And the maids loaded some suitcases into a van. Of course Emily and I begged and protested for her to reconsider to no prevail.

* * *

Schuler

"Skylar" an excited voiced called out from another room in the hotel suite

I was able to find a low key cheap hotel that we could resign in for the time being. And I was more than happy that Brooklyn was still happy with the small humble space which was a large contrast from the house were in just a few day ago. It nice to know she is still well grounded after all the lavish treats from Kingsley.

"Sage" I called back to none other than my half sister

"Yeah" she entered the bedroom with a large smile on her face. She was still the same old Sage. Black hair, dewy green eyes and sharp facial features;

"Aunty S what are you doing here" Brooklyn jumped up from the bed and raced across the room to her aunt

"Aunty Sage will be watching you for a few days while I work" I explained

Sage was an in home tutor which gives her a lot of free time. And thank heavens she got a break from work and she was able to help me with Brooklyn.

"Why can't Emily watch me" she turned towards me and frowned unhappily

"Because Emily is busy" I answered. I walked over to the dresser and brush my loose hairs out of my face and squirt some perfume on me.

"Shopping isn't a job" she pouted and I shook my head trying to hide a smile.

I am so glad she knows that.

"Don't you want Aunty Sage to watch you" Sage questioned playfully challenging her niece

"I don't mind" she shrugged and smiled at me showing her tiny white teeth

"Will you make me some spread" she turned back to her aunt

"Of course run along into the kitchen the kids are in there"

Once Brooklyn was out of sight my sister turned to face. She crossed the room and toke a seat on the bed my daughter and I have been sharing.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" she pursed her lips

"I know but right now I'm late for work" I grabbed my bag of the dresser

I grabbed my keys of the desk and ran out the hotel room. I dashed down to the lobby where I was met by a swarm of photographers waiting outside the hotel. I walked vigorously out the lobby door trying ignore the photographers and there swarm of questions. And into the streets of the low scale area.

I ran in between two parked cars and hailed taxi and quickly got inside.

I wondered who my new client is after all I did get Eva's case completed

_Flashback_

_ "Take a seat" I instructed she did as I instructed and I took a seat across from her at the long conference table_

_"I went to the site you gave me" I began my difficult lie_

_"Did you see my mom" her face lit up_

_"I am sorry to tell you, you were mistaken there was no house" I shook my head_

_"But I went" her face dropped_

_"How did you get there" I furrowed my eyebrows_

_"On a school picnic" she answered_

_"Your teacher brought you there" I continued to question._

_Kingsley instructed me to morph my cover story with her explanation so there are no suspicion's _

_"No a girl in all white brought me" _

_"Can you describe the girl" I pulled out a notepad and jotted what she just told me down_

_"She was really pale like a vampire with brown hair and brown eyes, she was really short as said her name was Jay" she recalled_

_"And she brought you to the house" I finished up her description_

_"Yes"_

_"I'm sorry to tell you it was dream" I signed, it was time to hurt a poor child's feelings_

_"No I went on a picnic and the girl brought me to the house and showed me my mother" she denied my claim, I jotted the last part of her sentence down._

_Well your teacher told me that you fell asleep during the picnic and were talking in your sleep and I guess that's where all this hullabaloo came from" I insisted very intensely _

_"But I was awake" she persisted on her story_

_"You weren't awake" _

_"You can't prove that" she huffed frustrated _

_"Yes I can"_

_"How" she challenged _

_"When you were really little you had dreams just like this"_

_"How do you know?" she asked_

_"Your parents told me" I lied _

_"But.."_

_ I cut her off "You know why you had those dreams"_

_"Because you are adopted" I gave Eva the truth. Which was she was adopted at a really young age your real mom died in a fire and a young girl rescued you"_

_The last part was lie because no one had any traces on Eva birth parents._

_"My mom died in fire"_

_I nodded "That's why you had dream about a girl taking you to see her" I finished up the lied and by the look on her face she beilieved me_


End file.
